hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Safiya
Princess '''Safiya '''is a '''Rookie Paleograph Hunter '''and is an Egyperia Princess. She is fairly powerful, on nearly as powerful as Hisoka and has drawn his attention as well as the attention of the phantom troupe. She enjoys a good battle to test her abilities and strength. Appearance Safiya is an innocently beautiful girl. She is a short, slender, and curvaceous young woman with an hourglass-shaped body, large bust, and wide-set hips. She has waist-length light brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a revealing outfit that resembles an Egypersian princess; showing off her thighs, legs, stomach, cleavage, and arms to allow her to move more freely. She also wears gold bracelets around her wrists, Triceps, and ankles. Along with a headpiece that has a sheer cloth that wraps around the back of the head going from temple to temple. Personality Safiya is an athletic, stealthy, and friendly girl who is searching for adventure outside her own life in the palace of Egypersia. She is kind, flirty and thoughtful always placing people’s on her own shoulders. She is rather simple and very determined which is why she had been one of the first people to master more than one Nen ability. Safiya has always been straightforward and high-strong, she detests people who lie and try not to lie always being straightforward in her actions or in her thinking. When around people who are more experienced in nen than she is nervous (Like when she is in close proximity to Hisoka), which caused her to be on guard and cautious never letting her guard down for anyone. Although she is observant and logical rarely falling into traps. She is able to analyze things as calmly as possible. But because of her Gemini nature, her words and actions can be dominated by her feelings and can be very focused on her goals Background Safiya was born in Egypersia as their princess and with that kind of title since born she was trained since birth in Nen, never breaking her training in 17 years. By the age of 13 she had already maximized Conjuration and by the age of 16 she had maximized Enchantment before taking part in the 287th Hunter Exam as the 98th examinee Plot Hunter Exam arc Safiya, applicant #98, is seen as a heavy contender throughout the hunter exam and is fairly popular among her fellow applicants. She first appears as another applicant who gets catcalled as most of the male applicant’s attempt to hit on her, a few which she kills without a second thought. She failed the exam the previous year because her number was taken from her by Hisoka and lost in a battle he claimed he couldn’t kill such a gem and can’t wait to meet her again. She kills a group of men who try to corner her when the fog descends after he plays examiner with Gon. Safiya runs into Hisoka where he takes his turn playing examiner with her. During the second phase Hisoka seems to try to distract her while she while she is trying to cook something at Buhara's request, she absolutely dominated and cooks a Great Stamp.she is, however, completely confused when Menchi demands to be served sushi. she fails her first test, but passes the amended one. When Satotz, Menchi, and Buhara discuss the batch of examinees, Buhara picks both Sakiya and Hisoka as his top contender and notes that Safiya released the largest amount of positive aura during Todo’s outburst counteracting Hisoka’s own large amount of negative aura during Todo's outburst. Menchi and Satotz confirm that Safiya is able to neutralize any bloodlust to a degree such as Hisoka’s when he tries to provoke anyone. The latter also remarks that Safiya is almost as powerful as Hisoka. But they also say that she is quite dangerous when she is provoked. Meanwhile, the Princess practices fighting with her staff and trains to become stronger. In the Third Phase, Safiya is able to get through without any major problems Safiya is targeted by some other men which she successfully kills all of them. She ties with Hisoka as the first to pass through the Trick Tower, having made it in 6 hours and 17 minutes For the Fourth Phase, the remaining examinees are shipped to Zevil Island in order to take part in a week-long manhunt among themselves to capture their respective target's number plate. Although both she and Hisoka made it to the bottom first since she took the first step she is the first to disembark, due to her ranking in the previous trial. Safiya enjoys the first two days idleness; staring up at the sky enjoying nature. She finds Gon training with his fishing pole, she offers to help but he declines and she goes off to find Hisoka to see if he wants any help finding his target but he also declined. Gittarackur approached Safiya and offered to tell her who her target was but she declined telling him she needs to do it on her own. She becomes surrounded by the Amori Brothers who challenge her in a duel she easily overpowered them deciding not to kill anyone this time. After some time she captures the badge she needs. Making up a game of cat and mouse Hisoka would be her target, she tails Hisoka and pins him down where he praises Safiya’s stealth and technique and accepts Safiya’s game of cat and mouse. With the necessary amount of plates Safiya qualifies for the Final Phase. Interviewed by Isaac Netero, she states that she wants a Hunter License to attain the freedom to travel because even as a princess she is restricted. And that she would be most excited to fight Hisoka but she is also terrified at the same time The Final Phase of the exam is an elimination tournament in which the winner of a match is removed from the candidate list and receives his very own Hunter License, and the loser is given more chance. Safiya becomes protective of Gon and becomes angry when Hanzo threatens to break Gon's arm. She smiles when the boy refuses to give up and states he would also prefer not to have his leg cut off. Safiya battles and defeats Bodoro, she smiles as she watches him give up after a mere look at her stating he does not wish to fight a young woman although she is annoyed but non the less Safiya becomes a licensed Hunter. When the exam is over, she keeps a straight face when she sees Gon lift Illumi in the air. She is found by Hisoka and they continue their game of cat and mouse. She acknowledges Hisoka and stands by Illumi as Hisoka and Illumi has a short conversation with Illumi about Gon and the Zoldyck Family, and warns Illumi not to touch Gon because the boy is his target only. At that point she steps before Illumi protectively and releases Blooslust towards Hisoka and told him to touch the boys and that she will take him down if he does so much as touch a hair on their head. Heavens Arena arc Safiya had told Gon and Killua to meet her at Heaven's Arena when they were able to and that she would help them get stronger. She made it to the 200th floor after getting past Hisoka's Nen, there he challenges Safiya to a battle where she initially refuses but he forces her against the wall and she tells him that she will fight him if he can win in a battle against Kastro. When Hisoka sees her in the stands he becomes excited and more willing to take the battle more seriously. After the battle she goes to Gon's room and she sits with him for a while. where she chats with him, talking to him about her past and her history. Gon becomes excited when he learns that Safiya is a princess which causes her to laugh. When she goes to her room she crosses path with Machi who seems to recognize her but Safiya doesn't have any memory of the pink-haired girl but recognizing her as a lethal threat. She makes her way to Hisoka's room whereupon her arrival he opens the door naked wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was down and in his eyes making Safiya blush as a little bit at his nakedness. He welcomed her in his room where she sat on his bed where he stood there still practically naked as he stares at her she discusses his fight with Kastro and tells him it was very reckless with what he did and he teases her about her caring for him where she tells him she could care less about him. he rebuts that since he is a transmuter and she is an enchanter they are drawn to each other. Safiya demands to know when he is fighting Gon and he tells her. Safiya leaks out bloodlust at the thought of Gon and Hisoka fighting. she threatens him by telling him if Gon ends up dead than she will no longer fight him. Before taking her leave but he corners her and leans in before kissing her and telling her he won that round of cat and mouse. Zoldyck Family Arc she heads to the Zoldyck family house where she Greed Island arc 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Succession Contest arc Equipment '''Staff of Egpypersia: '''she uses the Staff as a weapon Abilities & Powers Nen Abilities from as young as she could remember she has been trained in the ability to utilize Nen. At the age of 13 she had already maximized Enhancement and by the age of 16 she had maximized Conjuration Quotes Trivia =